Gray Fullbuster x OC- Swapped
by BocchanCiel94
Summary: What happens when Natsu accidentally reads the bodyswapping spell again with new people around? This does! :p This is a little short based off of a much larger fanfic im writing with my sister. :)


Gray X OC- Swapped!

I entered the Fairy Tail guild headquarters, my best freind WildFire at my side, stretching luxuriously. Wed just gotten our first good nights sleep after a month long job, and we felt great. The sky was the limit and everything was right with the world. Or so i thought. My first instinct when i was at headquarters was to look for my boyfreind, Gray Fullbuster, and as i suspected, the handsome ice wizard was standing at the back of the room, grouped up with our team. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Loke, Happy, and my sister Rose were seated at the table, each with a freaked out look on their faces. I didnt know why, but i knew Gray would tell me, so, feeling frisky, i stalked up to him, swaying my hips in a sexy catlike motion. "Hey Gray!" I purred, and began kissing him full on the lips. Normally he would welcome this, we loved eachother deeply, but this time his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He unwillingly kissed back, limply putting up with my tongue dancing past his teeth, and instead of feeling like i was kissing Gray, it was more like kissing a dead fish. "Hey! Kura! What the hell are you kissing her for?!" Lucy suddenly shouted, and i let go of Gray immediately. Her voice was oddly deep. "EEW! That was so gross I got kissed by a girl how am i ever going to live this down it was so nasty!" Gray shreiked in an insanely girly pitch, and frozen chunks of drool began pouring from his now dropped jaw. "Huh? But Gray! We kiss all the time! What about last night?! The hot spri-" I began, but suddenly there was a hand over my mouth. "Dont talk about our private time in front of the whole guild!" Lucy hissed, and i was thoroughly confused. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled, exhasperated, and fire swirled up around my fists. A cloud of darkness danced around my lips as i spoke, as a Fire and Darkness wizard, it happened alot when i was angry. Irritated, i shook away the little remnants of my magic energy, and glared mercilessly at the group. "Well... Ehheh. You see Kura... Natsu kindof read a spell that swapped everyones bodies and magic." Rose replied, grinning and blushing nervously. "Yeah. So you see, im Lucy, and Lucy is Gray, and Natsu and Loke switched bodies, and so did Erza and Happy." Lucy-Gray explained, in that strange distorted girly squeal, and my eyes went wide. "WHAAT?!" I gasped, and i knew my face was contorted into a look of pure unadulterated mortification. "You mean... I KISSED LUCY?!" I shreiked, disgusted, and Lucy-Gray was immediately pissed off. "HEY! I CANT BE THAT BAD! AND ITS GRAYS BODY!" She snarled, teeth bared. "BUT I USED TONGUE!" I wailed, and Gray-Lucy, in otherwords Gray in Lucys body, 's eyes went cross. "WHAT?! Baby HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ONLY LOVE ME!" He growled, and i almost laughed at how unintimidating he was in Lucys body. "But i do love you Gray!" I almost screamed, and what happened next was very awkward. "I Love you too baby!" He replied and attempted to kiss me. "OH NO YOU DONT!" Lucy-Gray snarled, and yanked him/her away from me. "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS COOL IT!" A voice replied, screaming loudly, and it took us a moment to register that it was Ezra, as she was trapped in Happys body and sounded really squeaky. I was completely dumbfounded. I snatched the peice of paper containing the switching spell from the table in front of Loke(now in Natsus body. It looked like some sort of weird ancient language, and i had absolutely no idea how to read it. It seemed like i had been looking down for two seconds before everyone went psycho. Erza-Happy and Happy-Erza were pounding eachothers faces in on the floor, or trying to at least, Lucy-Gray and Gray-Lucy were fighting over Gray-Lucy trying to unbutton his/her shirt, and Loke-Natsu was infuriated by Rose's staring at Natsu-Loke. I was afraid they would all kill eachother until Levy, Jet, and Droy suddenly showed up. The blue haired girl didnt bat an eyelash before putting on a pair of red magical reading glasses and getting to work on undoing the spell. This had happened before, as Natsus carelessness had thrown the team into many awkward situations. This one however, was the worst one yet. It wasnt long before Natsu(in Lokes body), was at MY throat, begging for a fight. "Oh, you wanna go, PRETTY BOY?!" I growled, and tore my jacket off, leaving my torso in nothing but bandages and the bandages and bracers on my wrists and hands. "GAH?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?! YOURE NOT GRAY!" Erza-Happy shreiked, and i was taken aback. Id never really put any thought into the way i fought before. My fire magic translated into a martial arts type melee combat, and i found it much easier to move with no shirt on. It was a part of the reason i wore the bandages. Id had yet to get into a serious fight around anyone other than Rose and Gray, so noone else knew about my somewhat awkward habit. Speaking of, although he was in Lucys body, he was staring at me, his/her face petrified in shock. My urge to beat up Natsu gone, I shook my head in irritation and turned to look at Levy, putting my jacket back on and smirking angrily. "You got anything yet?" I asked, almost growling the words, and she grinned happily. "Can you fix them?" WildFire suddenly gasped, flying down from perch in the rafters-he had flown up there as soon as we walked in to avoid conflict-, and Levy nodded, doing her best to hide her shock at the fact that there was a dragon talking to her. "Okay. Lets see here..." She replied, and went on to read the spell in reverse. Moments later there was a flash of light, and Gray blinked stupidly and grinned, clearly back to himself. "You did- it?!" I squealed, and crashed to the ground. How had i been flying?! And why did i sound weird?! I looked down at my hands, and they were coated with deep crimson red scales and tipped with sharp black claws. My shock doubled when i looked up to see Rose flipping her hair and sparkling, and Loke searching his chest for boobs that clearly werent there. "Oh no! Rose! You and Loke now? And that means... AWW MAAN!" I shouted, thoroughly exhasperated. And flopped down on the floor, covering my ears with my hands. Or claws. Whatever they were. There were messed up scenes all over the guild! A ten year old chugging barrels of beer, a woman thinking she was ten, Mirajane trying to be manly, Elfman squeaking. All of my freinds were freaking out, and the only person who didnt seem to care was Natsu, the cause of all of the trouble. "Cool! Youre a DRAGON Kura!" Natsu shreiked, back to himself again, and i growled, much deeper than i expected. Now all of Fairy Tail had been swapped! 


End file.
